Princess Ib and Peasant Garry Fanfic
by madboo132
Summary: A Princess Ib and Peasant Garry fanfic as requested by Sinshana on tumblr (my senpai). 9 year old Princess Ib is trying to secretly stop peasant Garry from falling in love with another girl. Can Ib keep it a secret from Garry, but also her family?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Ib sat regally on her throne. She was not amused. The peasant that stood nervously before her had fallen in love with a girl, a girl that was not Princess Ib, a girl that was a peasant like him. Even though Ib was only nine years old, she was certain that she really, really liked that boy. His name was Garry, he was twenty years old, and his purple hair, dishevelled clothes, and nervous smile as he looked around the vast throne room in amazement just made Ib more sure.

She knew about his love for another girl because it had been the gossip of the kingdom. Garry was popular with girls, so keeping them away from him was Ib's prime task before she was old enough to marry him. Realising that he was still standing in front of her, waiting to be told what he was summoned for, she dismissed her thoughts about her future plans of both of them ruling the kingdom together, with two pet tigers, five children (all of which had been named) and throwing elegant balls at which she will always dance with Garry in the middle. Always.

Rising from her throne adorned with jewels, she brushed down her hand-tailored dress, adjusted her silver tiara decorated with miniature silver roses, and cleared her throat.

"Garry. I have called you here today, because I demand you to play hide-and-seek with me. The courtyard is off-limits, as is all 58 bedrooms and all of the dining rooms. Anywhere else in the castle is fine. You must play this game with me, because I am a princess! You can't back out! You can't! I said so!" Ib said desperately. She had to make sure that he was no-where near that other girl. She also had to find out her name and how pretty she really was.

"Um, yeah, sur- I mean… Yes, of course y-your highness. I shall entertain you by playing hide-and-seek, your high-highness" Garry swallowed nervously as he took a bow to show respect. Ib grinned as she took his hand to lead him away. But, just at that moment, her mother walked in.

"Ib! I see you are talking with… Garry, was it?" Ib's mother, Queen Lilliana, had gotten used to seeing Garry around, as Ib called for him to be brought to the castle frequently. But she could see the look on his face, and decided to save him from whatever task Ib had asked him to complete with her. Two days ago, Ib had asked, or demanded, that Garry should go on a boat ride with her down the canal. Three days before that, she had asked him to go on a horse ride with her. _These requests are getting more and more crazy,_ Lilliana thought.

"Yes! This is Garry, remember? Today, he's going to play hide-and-seek with me around the castle!" Ib said proudly. Garry, realising that Queen Lilliana had entered the room, pulled his hand away from Ib's and quickly bowed down.

"I-I'm so sorry, your majesty! I didn't mean to-" Garry's rushed apology was interrupted by Lilliana's gentle laughing.

"Garry, don't apologize! Just call me Queen Lilliana, or just Lilliana. And I see that Ib has plans for you to go play?" Lilliana saw Garry do a little nod, before turning to Ib, "Ib, dearie, I'm sure Garry has to help out at home. Right, Garry?" she directed the last part to Garry.

"Oh, uh…" Garry stumbled, thinking of an excuse, "Yes. Uh, yes, I do. I have to… I have to help make the dinner tonight. Uh, those carrots won't dice themselves! Hahaha…" He said nervously. _Why do the royal family keep talking to me so casually? Don't they know that I'm just a simple peasant? _He thought.

Ib was sighing and tapping her foot in anger as she watched Garry bow to the both of them, and quickly walk out the double wooden doors, across the drawbridge, and down the dirt road. As soon as he disappeared over the little hill that the castle stood on, making his way down to the town below, Ib turned to face her mother angrily.

"Why did you do that?! He _wanted_ to play hide-and-seek with me. And he could of _eaten dinner with us!_" Ib moaned. Now Garry was going to get to see _her_. The girl that she didn't know the name of, but already hated with a passion. Lilliana walked forwards.

"Ib, you're started to abuse your princess status. Calling Garry to the castle, disrupting his daily life, just so he can play a game with you, or pass the time with you, is not how a princess should act. I know it sounds mean, but from now on, you're not allowed to call Garry to the castle. Did you hear that, dearie?" Lilliana looked at Ib as she stomped her foot and averted her gaze from her mothers'.

"Fine." Ib mumbled. _But, _she thought, _everything will have to be done secretively. Everyone will be blown away by how much I can blend in, act like the townspeople._

~~~End of Chapter One~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Ib gazed out of her window. She looked at all the townspeople go about their daily lives, trying to spot a curtain purple-headed man amongst the crowd. She had been studying the town from her window for two days since she decided to go undercover. She had asked her tailor to make a 'costume' just like the tattered and dishevelled clothes the peasants wore. She had pretended that it was for a game of dress-up, so her tailor agreed and made the clothes for her. Today, she would start her plan of visiting the town, finding Garry, and following him home. _This isn't anything like stalking,_ Ib thought. _This is in the name of love! I shall expose the witch for who she really is!_ She gazed wistfully at her new dress, and started getting ready. Ib removed her tiara, messed up her hair a bit, and started putting on her new stake-out clothes.

Ib had planned how she would exit the castle without being noticed. She would wear an elegant cloak over her attire, a cloak that didn't look too out of place, as she often pretended to be a powerful wizard (a good, friendly wizard) and wander around the castle with it on. Her scruffy hair could be hidden by the hood. Ib walked out of her bedroom like nothing had been planned in secret, as it was just an ordinary day to anyone else that was concerned.

She walked down the 27 steps of the spiral staircase leading to the second floor, and out onto the balcony overlooking the vast garden and pond. Running along to the far edge, Ib found the long rope of blankets that she had skilfully tied together and attached to the balcony the day before. _Haha! If only mother could see how amazing I am at being secretive already! No-one has noticed. _She thought to herself.

Walking through the rusty, unattended back gate that was almost hidden by an overgrown willow tree at the very back of the garden, Ib felt free. This would officially be the first time Ib would of ventured outside of the castle without a guard escorting her. Sometimes, she just wanted to see the townsfolk, walk amongst the crowds, but it was not possible without someone watching her every move, protecting her from any potential danger.

Discarding her cloak on the ground, Ib let out a playful laugh as she skipped down the overgrown path, which would lead to a bridge over a small river, which would then open out into a field where both the castle and the town could be seen, if you stood in just the right place. The grass was tall, reaching around Ib's knees. _This is really the perfect, romantic picnic spot. I'll keep that in mind for later. _Ib smiled as she thought to herself.

The sweet smell of freshly baked goods drifted along the gentle breeze. Approaching the town centre, the atmosphere of the happy chatter of the crowd and of the cobble streets lined with shops and houses couldn't do anything else other than lift Ib's spirits. With her slightly messy hair and peasant clothes, she fit right in as a casual child, perhaps out to buy something from a store nearby.

Ib soon got lost in the sights, smells and sounds of the town. All the streets were in a sort of grid pattern, with curved alleyways connecting two streets together every now and then. But Ib got reminded of her 'mission' when someone bumped into her. Sure, people had bumped into her before, because they just didn't recognise her as Princess Ib, daughter of Queen Lilliana and King Alistair. But when this _person_, more specifically, this_ girl _accidentally barged past Ib without even mumbling 'sorry', it felt as if someone had just put ice cubes down her spine. It was not a nice feeling at all. The only thing she could do was stand there and think about the horrible feeling that was weighing down her heart, her soul, her _everything_. But then a familiar voice brought her out of the trance.

It was Garry's. He was calling to the girl who Ib had a new reason to hate. After getting a good look at her, Ib could see that this girl had wavy, blonde hair, and blue eyes so blue, they were almost fit for a horror movie. She looked like she was between fifteen and eighteen, and very pretty. At first, the girl didn't hear Garry's voice. So he called out to her again.

"Mary! Mary! Over here! Hey!" he shouted, with a big, goofy grin on his face. The girl turned around and looked over to where the voice was coming from. All Ib could do was stare on as they took each other in an embrace. _Mary… huh? So, that's her name? This is the girl that Garry, MY Garry, has fallen for? He should be calling out MY name like that, with a big goofy grin. He should be looking for ME in this busy town squa-_

Ib's thoughts were cut off, as something so devastating, so… awful happened. Ib watched, wide-eyed, in shock.

Mary had walked right over to Garry.

Garry had taken her in his arms for an affectionate hug.

Then, as they walked away,

Hand in hand.

They kissed. Right on the lips.

Ib's fury had never sparked so brightly.

~~~~End of Chapter 2~~~~

29/4/13

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is mainly description, but sometimes I get carried away! I hope you all like the suspense at the end, so I won't keep you waiting too long for Chapter 3! It may come out tomorrow or the day after. Thank you for reading this! 3


	3. Chapter 3

All Ib could do was watch as Garry and Mary walked into the crowd. She didn't want to find out where he lived anymore. She didn't want to go on any more 'missions' anymore. The pain in her heart was like she had just been stabbed over, and over again. Ib sadly turned around, and trudged away, back through the field, until she was by the gate again. She put her cloak on, raising its hood. _I'm only nine… Why did I think that he liked me? He probably thinks that he's just my friend… _Ib kept thinking this, but she still couldn't shake that dark feeling that washed over her when Mary bumped past her. There was something… not… quite right… about that girl. And Ib was certain that it wasn't just her jealousy talking. And, with that, she decided to get to the bottom of it. To save Garry, from whatever evil Mary had planned.

Ib set out to the town day after day for a week, but she couldn't find Garry in the crowd. Time after time, she went back empty-handed. Until one day...

Today was the day that Ib would not go outside of the castle looking for Garry. She had thought it through, and decided that it was time for a break. She was bored that day, so she spent her time in her room playing dress-up, as dragons, fairies, witches, and any other magical being she could think of. That is, she was playing dress-up until a maid knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Ib asked carefully. She didn't know if it was her mother or not.

"Um, your highness, may I enter?" Replied a voice.

Ib, realising it was a maid, allowed her to come in. The news was that a visitor had arrived. _Garry?_ Ib thought. _I know I'm not allowed to summon him, but I guess he can come of his own will, then? Haha! Good!_ Ib put on her scarlet dress, the dress she wore whenever she needed to attend something important. And, according to her, Garry visiting was very, _very_ important. She brushed her hair, and put on her tiara. Ib's tiara had roses on it because she liked roses. But more importantly, she liked red roses. They just seemed so significant, so… _full of life and precious. As if every petal counted._

Descending the stairs, walking like a proper little princess, she calmly entered the throne room, the only place where visitors were allowed to go. But, to Ib's greatest surprise, the person that greeted her was not Garry. In fact, they looked nothing like Garry. As soon as the surprise guest looked Ib's way, her bright blue eyes looked into her own brown ones. Eyes so bright it was like she was being hypnotised. Ib quickly shook her head a little and averted her gaze so she could concentrate. Mary noticed this, and let out a quiet, devious laugh.

"It's silly how a child of that age is a princess that has so much power to make important decisions. Hmph." Mary said under her breath. She knew things the others… didn't. Mary was… different. For she was really a-

"Ah! Mary! Sorry I'm late! I didn't realise you were coming to visit!" Queen Lilliana exclaimed as she burst into the room. She and Mary exchanged hugs, and they both seemed like they had known each other for a long time.

That was the thing that bothered Ib. Mary and Lilliana had never met before. Probably not even looked at each other before. Yet they were acting like best friends, hugging and chatting about the past few days. Ib was sure of this, because Mary had never been into the castle before. And her mother wasn't the going-into-the-town-to-meet-her-subjects kind of queen, though she still loved everyone who lived in her kingdom.

_Mary is scary. She's doing strange things to the people that are special me._

And with that thought, Ib slinked into the shadows, went back up to her bedroom, and not a soul noticed her absence.

Except Mary.

~~~End of Chapter 3~~~

1/4/13

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but I'm afraid that my plans for this story were scrapped at the last minute as I thought of something better. I will update as soon as I am able to. This is my first story, so thank you so much to everyone who has read up to this point!


End file.
